Sibling Memories
by Osiran Duelist
Summary: Another OC fanfic I created. I added another Uchiha to the family. Sasuke remembers his first memory of his sister, and in turn, his sister remembers something about her brother, Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own…….

A/N: Another OC here! So, to the story then……….

**Chapter 1: Saisho no Kioku**

A black-haired boy sat on the roof of his house. Moonlight shone down on him, revealing on his back, the Uchiha fan. He just couldn't sleep.

Sasuke sat thinking. There was a dead silence throughout the Uchiha grounds. He was the only one outside. _She _was inside, just below him.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the open below him. It was his sister's room. He knew Minako was fast asleep. Sasuke jumped down and hung at the roof's ledge overlooking the window. Minako was fast asleep, just as he had hoped, her blanket up to her waist. Her long black hair was thrown messily on her pillow. Every once in a while, she would mutter _"Sasuke………nii-san………"_.Looks like she's dreaming about her big brother. Sasuke gave her a small smile as he climbed back up.

On the roof, Sasuke began to think about Minako. His only sister. Him and her, the only survivors of the Uchiha clan, aside from Itachi. Minako was the only family Sasuke had now. She shared his thirst for revenge. She was not as strong as him, but she was agile and fast. And Sasuke cared for her and protected her whenever he could. Minako was also a genin, advanced even though she was one year younger than Sasuke. She was also in his team, Team 7. As far as Sasuke was concerned, he was lucky he had Minako. He could even remember, for some reason, his first memory of her……………………

Flashback. Sasuke was one year old, Itachi was 6. Although he was only a baby, Sasuke was aware of what was happening around him. But not _too _aware. Sasuke noticed his mom, Uchiha Mikoto, seemed to play and talk to him less and less. He noticed his mom's tummy was getting bigger. _What's happening? _Sasuke thought. Everybody in the clan was talking about somebody that was coming in a few months. _But who?_

Finally the day came. Sasuke's mom was rushed to the hospital. Sasuke wondered if she was sick. Itachi said their mom was going to have a baby. _What's that? _Sasuke thought. _New food? _(A/N: Do you really think he was that aware of what they call him?!)

Hours later, Sasuke heard a baby's loud cry. It was like his, but it was more high-pitched. A doctor emerged from the operating room, carrying a crying (read: bawling) thing in his arms. _What's that? _Sasuke wondered for his primitive brain could not figure it out. _Is that the baby? It's alive!_

"Uchiha-sama, congratulations," the doctor said holding out the baby, which was wrapped in cloth. "It's a girl."

Uchiha Fugaku picked Sasuke up and they looked at the new baby. The baby continued to cry.

"Look Sasuke, it's your new sister," Fugaku said.

"She's cute," Itachi said jumping up and down to see his new sister.

_My new sister? _Sasuke thought looking down at her.

"Her name will be Minako," Fugaku decided. "Uchiha Minako."

"Nice name," Itachi commented. "It fits her."

_Hello………Minako, _Sasuke thought but said in baby gibberish.

Minako stopped crying. She looked up at her dad and 2 brothers. Then she looked straight at Sasuke and, almost as if she understood his greeting, she smiled and laughed. And Sasuke smiled back.

The memory faded and Sasuke smiled, remembering that day. He and Minako had been very close for as long as he could remember. Now that their clan was gone, Minako needed guidance and someone to be there for her. Sasuke slept on a bed near Minako's, so he could watch over her.

"_Nii-san?" _

Sasuke looked back. Minako was standing a few feet from him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was wearing her usual outfit: a short-sleeved, white top and short skirt with the Uchiha fan on one corner of the hem. A blue ribbon was tied around her waist, the ribbon that held her little ninja bag in place. Minako was barefooted and her long, shiny black hair blew in the wind, rather than being pony-tailed.

"Minako? Why did you get out of bed?" Sasuke asked as Minako walked over to him.

"I sensed you left," Minako said softly, still a bit tired. "Why did you leave, nii-san?"

"I couldn't sleep," Sasuke said as Minako sat down beside him. "But I think I could go back to bed now."

"Okay, nii-san," Minako said. "Let's go back to bed."

As they started to go down to their bedroom, Sasuke noticed Minako was wearing her favorite necklace. The leaf-shaped pendant that he had made himself, hung on a cord. He had given her that necklace for her birthday 4 years ago.

"Don't you ever take that off?" Sasuke asked.

"Never. It's a reminder," Minako replied as they each settled in their beds. "A promise is a promise and I wear as a reminder."

"Well, it was promise made," Sasuke said as he closed his eyes.

As Sasuke drifted off to sleep, Minako looked at the leaf pendant. She lay back and tried to remember that day…………

To be continued…………


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Waaaaaahhhhhh!!!!

A/N: Part 2. Minako's memory.**  
**

**Chapter 2: Sono Yakusoku**

Flashback. Minako's 7th birthday. 3:30 pm.

"Come on, nii-san!" Minako shouted as she ran out of the house. "Let's go play!"

"I'm coming!" Sasuke shouted back as he followed Minako. He had to keep Minako busy until 5 pm, which was the time of Minako's party.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Minako shouted tugging Sasuke's shirt.

"Okay, okay!" Sasuke said as he started to run. "Catch me if you can!"

"Wha –? Hey, come back here!" Minako laughed as she started to chase Sasuke down the street.

**One hour later………..**

"Okay, it's your serve, nii-san!" Minako said. They were playing a game of volleyball, minus the net and proper ball, out on the street.

"Okay, here it comes!" Sasuke said as he threw the ball in the air.

Sasuke served the ball so hard; it sailed right over Minako's head and disappeared into street.

"Oops, sorry Minako," Sasuke apologized. "I think I served it too hard."

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" Minako said as she ran to the next street. "Stay there, nii-san!"

In the next street, Minako searched for her ball. She came upon an empty alleyway and went in, searching.

"Where is it?" Minako wondered impatiently. She wanted to get back to their game.

"Is this yours?" asked a voice.

Minako turned. Behind her stood 5 boys, each about 14 years old. The boy looking like the leader was holding Minako's ball.

Is this yours?" the leader repeated.

"Yes, it's mine," Minako said. "Thank you for finding it."

"No problem," the leader said.

He was about give back the ball when one of the boys nudged him and pointed at Minako's skirt. The leader's expression changed when he saw the symbol.

"Is that the Uchiha fan?" the leader asked.

"Uh, yes," Minako replied, getting uneasy.

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha Minako."

"Uchiha Minako?" The sister of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Oh, nothing," the leader said slyly. "Here." He held out the ball.

Minako reached out to take the ball. But before she could take it, the leader slammed the ball into her face. Minako fell to the ground, her face stinging.

"Oww….." Minako moaned.

"Get her," the leader ordered.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still waiting for his little sister.

"Where is she?" Sasuke wondered impatiently. "It's not like she getting beaten up or anything!"

Suddenly, Sasuke heard a cry not too far away.

"_Nii-san!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Minako!" Sasuke started to run to the source of her voice.

When Sasuke got the alley, his worst fears were confirmed. He saw Minako getting beaten up by 5 boys. Minako was already badly bruised and various wounds were all over her body. The boys were taking turns in throwing a punch or kick. The young Uchiha was crying from all the pain.

"Stop screaming and crying like a baby," one of the boys said.

"Yeah. If you're an Uchiha, get up and fight!" another taunted.

"I thought the Uchihas were the best ninjas in Konoha," another one piped up. "But now I see they're wimps!"

"Nii-san! Help me!" Minako cried out.

"Stop yapping out to your stupid brother," the leader said. "He can't hear you. He's probably off training somewhere just to get away from his wimpy sister."

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke shouted. All movement stopped. Minako tried to run to her brother, but she was too weak to move.

"Nii-san……" Minako moaned, crying.

"Shut up!" the leader shouted at her as he pulled her hair. Minako whimpered in pain and looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. Sasuke felt his anger increase.

"I said 'leave her alone!'" Sasuke said again his anger continuing to rise.

"Mind your own business, Uchiha Sasuke," one of the boys said.

"Anyone who hurts my sister is my business," Sasuke said. He was at the peak of pouncing at them and strangling them one by one. Still, he kept his cool.

"So, what are you going to do about it, Uchiha?" the leader taunted. Minako whimpered at his feet. She was kind of bloody from the multiple wounds she was inflicted. That was it. Sasuke was so angry, he could explode! He did some quick hand seals and put one cupped hand in front of his mouth.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

Sasuke's fireball was big, but it didn't reach the boys and Minako. Still, those boys haven't seen a jutsu of that kind, so they wet their pants with fear. They ran away and left Minako too weak to move. Sasuke rushed to her and helped her sit up.

"Minako! Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I think so, nii-san," Minako replied weakly.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Sasuke said lifting his sister to his back.

"Arigato, nii-san," Minako whispered to him.

That night, Minako sat on the roof right above her room. She had band-aids all over her (courtesy of Uchiha Mikoto first aid!). But she still felt a stabbing pain on the inside.

"Minako?" Minako looked behind her and saw Sasuke.

"Oh, nii-san, I didn't see you," Minako said.

"You can't sleep?" Sasuke asked as he sat down beside her.

"I was just thinking….." Minako said quietly.

"About what?"

"About those boys."

"It's okay now. Dad took care of it."

"It's not that, nii-san."

"Then what?"

"Those boys……..they had the guts to taunt our family. If you weren't there, I would've been……you know. But then, I saw something when they were beating me up."

"What?"

"I saw you in those boys."

"What do you mean _'you saw me'?_"

"I don't know. I just felt you doing the same thing. Someday, you'll end hurting others. And me."

Those words struck Sasuke like lighting. Him? Hurt his own sister?

"You're wrong. Minako, I'll never hurt you!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Minako asked.

Again, those words struck. Sasuke realized something. Minako was afraid, afraid to experience that kind of pain. Now she was thinking that even her own brother had the strength to even throw a kunai at her! But Sasuke understood her reasons.

"Minako, your wrong! I promise I'll never hurt you!" Sasuke said.

"Promise?" Minako persisted.

"I promise. As a symbol to that……." Sasuke as he reached into his pocket. "…….here. I made this for you."

Minako's eyes widened. Sasuke was holding a beautiful necklace with a leaf-shaped pendant. The pendant shone like silver in the moonlight.

"I was going to give it you," Sasuke explained. "I made it myself by doing a fire jutsu with some shiny stuff I found."

"It's beautiful! Arigato, nii-san!" Minako said as she put it on. "In return, I'll train harder to become stronger! I can defeat anyone!"

"Okay, we'll train together," Sasuke agreed. He marveled at his sister's determination.

"Hm…to be fair….you can hurt me if it were an official battle," Minako said after thinking hard. "That okay with you?"

"Deal!"

"This promise will last forever!"

"Yeah. Let's go back to bed."

"Okay, nii-san…….."

The memory faded back to reality. Minako glanced at her now-sleeping brother. She smiled at him and relaxed on her bed. It's been 4 years already and her brother had still kept his promise. He took care of her the day after Itachi had killed their family. Minako felt grateful that she still had a brother who's there for her.

"_Good night, nii-san…" _Minako whispered. Then she closed her eyes and sank into her dream world.

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and gazed at his sleeping sister.

"_Good night too, Minako."_

**The end.**

**Translations:**

**Saisho no Kioku – First Memory**

**Sono Yakusoku – The Promise**


End file.
